Our Little Secret
by alex4jace
Summary: Takes place as an alternate or addition after the Seelie Court in "City of Ashes", when Jace and Clary end up back at the Institute in Jace's room. Rated M for smut in chapters one and seven, and lemons in bonus chapter.
1. Our Little Secret

** "Our Little Secret"**

**A Mortal Instruments story**

**All characters and environment were created by and are property of Cassandra Clare. Some plot lines are taken from or expanded upon storyline from "City of Ashes" in The Mortal Instruments series.**

**Summary: Takes place as an alternate or addition after the Seelie Court in "City of Ashes", when Jace and Clary end up back at the Institute in Jace's room.**

**This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so please be nice and leave me reviews!**

*****Warning: rated M for adult content. *****

"I am in serious need of a hot shower after that pond scum we just waded through", Jace announced. "I've been in some filthy situations, but I must say not much compares to smelling like a slug. I don't know what Isabelle sees in the fairy folk that would drive her to endure that more than once. Even for a booty call."

Clary shrugged, "So I guess you're saying I smell equally as repulsive at the moment." Jace smiled, answering her question with an appraising glance of her sopping wet clothes. "I'll take a shower when you get finished. I just want to reach Simon first. He's not answering his cell, and well you saw what happened; I'm worried." Clary regretted saying anything the moment the words had come out. Then braced for the critical sarcasm that was sure to follow.

"Worried about what exactly?" Jace began defiantly, "That your farce of a relationship might be on the rocks. That somewhere lost in the night a pathetic mundane might have finally had enough of pining over you and decided to do the unthinkable and turn off his cell phone."

Clary winced

"Well you didn't exactly help the situation you know. Why did you have to kiss me like that?"

"I wasn't aware there was another way that you like it," Jace said with tremendous satisfaction. "Obviously the lame make out sessions you've been having with rat boy weren't doing it for you, so someone had to do something to get us the hell out of there. I can't help it if I'm irresistible. It's really a shame, the mundane never had a chance."

It was moments like this that made Clary question what it was about Jace that she was so drawn to. Wanting desperately to deny everything he had said; she was instead left with the notion that although he may be a pompous ass, he was unfortunately also right. Instead she settled for a "get lost already" but threw in "you pompous ass" for good measure.

As Jace disappeared into the bathroom, Clary turned her attention to the cell phone now in her hands; its display reading zero missed calls. She tried calling one last time, noting it went straight to voice mail. Meaning that Jace had been right; Simon's phone was turned off.

Somewhere in the distance she heard water in the shower begin to run, before it was abruptly quiet again. Shortly after a shirtless Jace emerged from the bathroom and stood in the doorway. Steam surrounded him, glistening off his golden hair and creating beads of sweat that ran down his bare skin. Taken aback by the sight of him, she knew her face was flush, but couldn't manage to pull her eyes away to hide it.

Jace leaned confidently against the doorway. Allowing her time to take in the cut of his well defined chest and abs, trailing down to his low rise jeans. Clary was suddenly struck by the image of the lion that Jace had reminded her of when she first saw him in Pandemonium. Here as he stood inches away, his predatory eyes were fixated on her warming her all over, making her willingly want to become his prey.

It wasn't hard to tell that Jace enjoyed the effect he could have on Clary, even if some part of him also felt how wrong it was. Knowing that Clary wasn't alone in her feelings. He had been trying desperately not to be attracted to Clary since the moment they had discovered they were siblings. The one thing that had kept his emotions at bay was the thought that Clary may no longer feel the same about him now that she knows the truth. It had been enough to make him fight the wrongful urge to reach out to her.

But all of that had changed tonight. The Seelie court had discredited his doubtful fears and awakened new ones at the same time. Clary did want him, that was evident by the reaction he received when he had kissed her; and apparent now as she stared at him with flush face and desire in her eyes. It lit a fire in him, and he could no longer compel himself to tame it now that he knew she was feeling it too.

Glancing down at Clary sitting on the bed, Jace motioned back toward the bathroom and gave a sly smile. "You know I checked and there's not enough hot water for two showers. Isabelle probably used most of it by now. The only way we're both getting one is if we share." Clary straightened, "Seriously! you're not suggesting that I take a shower with my brother? I mean it might have been ok as toddlers, but we're grown adults now Jace," she tried to hide the embarrassment she felt at the thought. "Exactly," Jace went on, "we're grown adults, we can keep clothes on if you want. The point is just to get clean right? Or would you rather smell like a slug all night?"

The thought of smelling bad and being stuck in uncomfortable clothes however unappealing, wasn't at all scary. However showering with Jace, clothes or not, was terrifying! So why couldn't she bring herself to be reasonable and say no? You're crazy! Instead her brain struggled to protest but her mouth listened to her heart and responded with a simple shrug, "ok."

Jace didn't flash his usual cocky grin when he heard her response. Instead the fire he was fighting internally received a healthy dose of kerosene. Their eyes didn't move from one another as they each contemplated the implications of this decision.

After a long moment Jace retreated to the bathroom leaving Clary to follow through or not. Jace got the water running again and turned back to the doorway leading to his bedroom. He was almost surprised to see Clary standing there. The sight of her intensified the heat of the already steam filled room. Not saying a word Jace turned, slipped off his jeans leaving only boxers in their place and climbed into the shower.

Clary feeling a little self-conscious even with the low visibility the steam had created, shook her wet jeans off and lugged her heavy shirt over her head. Thankfully she had worn a white camisole tank under her shirt in place of a bra. Leaving her with only it and a pair of simple white underwear to cover her body.

Convincing herself that Jace didn't seem to think it was a big deal, she climbed slowly into the shower.

"Well that was easy enough, you really should learn how to play hard to get Clary", Jace grinned.

She immediately regretted her decision.

Clary went on the defense, "What, was this just some kind of test of your abilities to woo women into the shower with you, in an attempt to boost your already enlarged ego."

"I'm quite confident in my abilities with women, thank you very much. However, watching you shower in your underwear may enlarge more than just my ego."

Clary wanted to go crawl under a rock. Then she stole a glance at the full sight of Jace as water ran down his body. She knew she was blushing again, and was jealous that Jace never seemed to blush with embarrassment. He could say the most inappropriate things and never seem the slightest bit ashamed. On the contrary, he was able to pull it off with a flirtatious smile that made Clary unable to hold him accountable for anything.

Jace knew he had made her uncomfortable. Feeling bad he immediately changed his tone to that of the sensitive caring man that he reserved for moments like this. He could be a completely different person when he let his guard down. It may have been the cocky self-assured Jace that had reeled Clary in initially, but the compassionate man that only revealed himself to her in private was what had cemented her love for him.

Jace motioned with his hand for Clary to join him, "Here, come stand under the water and I'll wash your hair."

That was all it took to melt away any agitation she had felt towards Jace only moments ago. The look in his eyes was now caring and sympathetic with a sense of underlying guilt. She knew the same sense of pained guilt was mirrored in her own eyes, because being this close to Jace truly was painful. She followed his lead and moved in closer, wanting desperately to feel the warmth of his body. Turning around with her back to him she let the warm water cascade over her shoulders heating her whole body. All the while feeling the even stronger heat emanating from Jace's body only inches away behind her.

She felt Jace's hands brush lightly through her hair beckoning her to lean her head back. His touch was gentle, caressing her soft curls before gathering her hair into his hands completely. He lifted her hair away from her neck and let the back of his hand linger against the skin of her neck for a brief moment. His touch was like fire, all consuming her senses and lingering long after his hand had moved on. She heard him reach for something, then the shower was filled with the sweet smell of milk and honey as he lathered shampoo into her hair. He then rinsed it letting his fingers trail along her neckline sending shivers all over her body. The sensation was intoxicating, like a drug. She suddenly found it hard to hold herself upright.

When he was finished she pulled away and turned to face him leaning against the back of the shower to steady herself, noticeably affected by his touch. He matched her glance with an equal look of wonder. Had that felt as intense to him as it did to her?

Stepping under the flow of water Jace closed his eyes and leaned his head back letting the water wash over him completely. Clary watched, still held speechless from their brief encounter. Her gaze wondered down his body taking this opportunity to admire him. His skin was slightly flush from the heat of the water which pooled into ravines down his skin, following the faint lines of rune patterns that remained.

Her head was foggy with lust and heat, wanting desperately to feel his touch again. Before she consciously realized it she was touching him, running her fingers along a stream of water as it trailed down his chest and along his stomach. His muscles tightened at her touch pulling her from her trance to find that he was now staring at her with an intense look on his face.

Feeling like she had been caught doing something supremely embarrassing. Clary pulled her hand back, offering no explanation. There was no explanation needed, the reasons were written all over her flush face. This time however, the flush stemmed more from lust and less from embarrassment. It had overtaken her rationale. Jace took notice, planning to take full advantage of Clary's momentary lapse of conventionalism.

He reached out and pulled her hand back to him returning it to his waistline. Then he took an appraising look at the lines of her now wet body, leaving little to the imagination. She could feel his eyes on her as they traveled down her body before returning the reflection in synch with her own.

He reached out with one hand and brushed a few wet strands of hair that had matted to her face, tucking them behind her ear before tracing along her jaw line with his fingers. Clary closed her eyes at the sensation of his touch on her skin and steadied herself against the back wall of the shower.

Jace would not relent.

He moved down to her neck sweeping his whole hand along her collar bone and upper chest, stopping just shy of her camisole; only his thumb breached the upper seam. Following it over to her arm, he slowly pulled the thin strap down off her shoulder. He held his hand there playing with the strap between his thumb and index finger. Drawing goose bumps and deep breath.

She felt the heat of him moving closer as her eyes fluttered open. She caught sight of him, just before she felt the touch of his lips against her skin on her shoulder where the strap had been. Reality set in as to what this was leading to. She tried to get his attention by calling his name in protest, but it came out as a moaned cry for more.

It did call his attention to her lips though, as he worked his way up her throat kissing and sucking the water off her skin along the way. Clary felt the need to stop him before this went too far, but was finding it hard to remember why she would ever want to stop feeling a sensation like this one. "Jace, this is wrong!", Clary managed to blurt out between gasped breaths, but no strength could be found to pull away. Continuing to plant kisses along her neck he stopped only momentarily to address her, "If we both feel the same way Clary, I don't see how it can be wrong." Regaining some composure Clary argued her case filled with sadness at this torture. "It may not be to us, but to everyone else. I could never face them and tell the truth, they wouldn't understand."

Jace leaned in until she could feel his warm breath on her ear as he whispered softly, "we can keep it a secret." Then he continued kissing his way back down her neck not giving her a chance to protest further. "I want you Clary", his voice sounding strained. Upon hearing his plea, she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck landing her hands in his wet curls before pulling him closer. "I want you too," Clary whispered defeated.

He took this as a sign that she was done saying no. Every fiber of his being knew that Clary was all that he wanted. He pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes, looking for any doubt that might still remain. What he found instead was reassurance. Clary's eyes were filled with lust, her chest heaving with anticipation of his kiss.

He leaned in and softly brushed her lips with his own. She pulled him to her with lips parted as an invitation for more. They both melted into one another no longer holding anything back. As their tongues explored each other's mouths, their hands explored each other's bodies. Pressed together forming one synchronized unit. Jace moved his lips from her mouth down to her throat as she leaned her head back to give him better access. He ran his lips down to the upper edge of her breasts as his hands inched their way up her sides and stomach under her tank top tickling Clary's sides along the way.

Lifting up, he slid her wet camisole up her body and over her head. Seizing the opportunity to slide his hands down her front side and over her breasts on the way back down. This elicited a light moan from Clary and sent them both over the edge.

He continued the path with his hands, but now with a clumsy impatience. Moving them down her body reaching behind her, and in one swift motion lifted her up into him. She flung her legs around his waist straddling him, as he pushed her body up against the wall of the shower. Her bare breasts pressed hard against him as they fell into another fevered kiss. Clary could feel his erection now pulsing under her as he began to thrust his hips against her. All that separated them now was the thin material of their underwear. The friction from each thrust of his hips sent waves of euphoria through her body, making her moan and call out to him in appreciation.

Jace held her pinned between him and the shower as he kissed her, working his way down her body stopping at her breasts. She arched her back pushing them into his mouth, demanding he continue his treatment there as well. Jace gladly obliged, lightly sucking and licking her nipples as she bucked and moaned from the stimulation.

They were both worked up into such a frenzy that neither of them even noticed when the hot water in the shower ran out. It was now spewing ice cold water onto them. The cold only seemed to accentuate the heat emanating from his body, intensifying the sensation of his hot mouth on her skin.

Jace however, noticed soon that Clary was shivering and set her down to move away and shut the water off. Then he grabbed a towel he had set out by the shower and wrapped it around her in an attempt to warm her. "Come back to me Jace, I need you to keep me warm." Clary protested with pouting expression.

"I know", Jace chuckled. " I gladly will in just a minute. I need to get you out of this cold shower first though, you're shivering."

"I'm fine." Clary made an attempt to dry herself and then wrapped the towel around her, tucking it under her arm to keep it in place. "Talk about a mood killer! Why do you have to be so worried about my safety all the time?"

Jace leaned into her, flashing an angel's grin, "I promise I'll make it up to you if you'll just humor me."

"You better!" Clary began as Jace planted a soft kiss on her lips stopping her rebuttal.

While they kissed he rode his hands up each side of her legs pulling the towel up as he went. Then slowly pulled her wet underwear down, letting them land at her feet. She blushed once she realized what he was doing. Then he pulled another towel from the stack beside the shower entrance and dried himself off. Wrapping it around his waist and then pulling his boxers off in the same manner, he discarded them to the side.

"Hey no fair, why didn't I get to do that part?" Clary giggled. "Alright, calm down pervert. " Jace kidded as he scooped her up with both arms and carried her out of the shower.

"I have legs you know, I can walk", Clary gestured.

"Believe me I know. I wouldn't dream of questioning your ability to do anything. I just thought it would be more chivalrous of me to carry you to bed, considering I plan on corrupting your virtue."

"Oh well in that case, carry on!" Clary said laughing as she threw her arms around his neck giving in to the gesture.

They both fell on the bed at the same time. Jace had inadvertently discovered Clary's ticklishness, and couldn't help himself from exploiting his advantage now. She squealed and squirmed to break free.

They were so focused on one another they hadn't even noticed that Isabelle had burst through the door and was now staring lock jawed at the scene before her. Once they did take notice, Jace stayed put looking annoyed. While Clary took a dive under the covers in embarrassment. "Don't you know how to knock Iz?", Jace complained.

"I don't even want to know what's going on in here. Sorry to interupt but the buzzer to the institute is going off. This late at night I figured it might be something serious. If you care to take a break from your rendezvous I could use your help."

Jace looked flustered, "Sure thing, we'll just uh...get dressed then meet you in a sec."

Isabelle shut the door with a roll of her eyes, leaving Jace and Clary to get dressed. Jace crashed on the bed as soon as she was gone breathing a sigh of relief. If anyone was going to walk in on that situation Isabelle was the best option for the least amount of judgmental criticism. She had always been supportive of their situation. He knew that she would respect them enough to not go blabbing about what she had just seen.

Clary finally pulled the covers down to reveal her worried expression. She didn't know Isabelle as well as Jace and had her concerns about this staying strictly between the three of them. Jace tried his best to assure her. "It'll be ok, Clary I promise."

"I know, I'm just not sure I'm ready to face reality yet."

"Well it looks like we have to for now." Jace sat up reaching for a shirt on the dresser. Then he stopped to give Clary a quick peck on the lips. "We'll finish this later I hope? For now I'll find you something to wear. We better go see what's going on. Isabelle's right, there must be trouble for someone to be buzzing the institute this late at night."

Jace found Clary a blue long sleeve shirt that swallowed her whole, along with some sweat pants. Clary ran a quick brush through her still damp hair, as Jace grabbed a seraph blade from the dresser before heading into the hallway. The Institute was quiet. Isabelle must have gone on downstairs to check it out. Then they heard the buzzer going off insistently, causing each of them to jump.

They rushed down to the elevator at the end of the hall knowing now that something was definitely wrong. The ride down to the first floor was tense with the anticipation. Danger mixed with the awkwardness felt at their personal situation. Once they reached the bottom they could hear Isabelle screaming for them to hurry.

Clary saw Isabelle lying on the ground hovering over a still body that was covered in blood. As they approached, she couldn't make out who it was. With so much blood it was hard to tell anything. Suddenly Clary had a tremendous feeling of dread shoot through her. At the same time Jace reached out for her in anticipation of what was to come. He knew who was lying there and it would only be seconds before Clary would figure it out. Jace reached her just in time, as recognition dawned in her eyes. Seemingly lifeless only a few feet away, Clary saw a boy wearing a gamer t-shirt with blood smeared on it.

"Simon!" Clary screamed, pushing Jace out of the way to run to her friend's side. Lifting his head up, cradling it into her lap she began to cry as she saw that Simon wasn't breathing. There was dried blood all over him and some fresh blood emanating from several marks on his neck.

"What the hell happened?" Isabelle blurted out. Clary was unable to even formulate words. From out of the shadows a pale figure appeared, they all three recognized the vampire Raphael.

"I brought him here because I know that he is a friend of yours. I was unable to stop what happened to him, he brought that upon himself. The least I can do is to give you a choice though."

Clary snapped from her trance to address him. "A choice, what kind of choice? Are you saying that he's not …dead." Clary could barely utter the words.

"It may be too late to save him from death, but I promise you I took no part in that. My coven was unable to control themselves when the mundane wondered into our lair. However, there is one option for him still. Though it is not equivalent to life it is also not equivalent to death."

Jace approached Raphael with caution. "What are you talking about bloodsucker? Make your point or I'll assume that you are the one responsible for this. After all, you are the coven's leader are you not?"

"That's why I'm here. I do not wish to make enemies with the Clave for the mistakes of my brood. Young Simon was drawn to our coven because trace amounts of my blood reside in his veins. That night at the Hotel while he was still a rodent, he bit my finger in an attempt to save all of you. This alone would have done him no harm given time, but his curiosity for my kind brought him into the house of a coven of vampires unprotected. Despite this offense, I am willing to allow the change in him if that's what you wish."

"Make him one of you! That's supposed to be some sort of option worth choosing?" Jace looked at the vampire with disdain in his eyes.

Tempers were flared and the tension in the room was thick. Clary drew the attention of everyone as she stood and commanded with a stern voice, "Do it!"

Jace tried to reason with her. "Clary you don't know what you're saying. I have seen a newborn vampire when they are overtaken with thirst. It's not something I would wish upon anyone."

"You just don't want to help him! Do you?" Clary looked at Jace accusingly, cutting him with every word. "This is my fault! I can't just sit by and do nothing Jace."

"Your fault?" Jace made a move towards Clary. "How in the hell do you think this is your fault?"

"Oh I'm sorry you're right, it's our fault. Mine and yours, and you know why. Why was Simon even at the Hotel tonight in the first place? He was upset because of us Jace. I just can't live with the idea that I may have caused this."

Trying to remain calm Jace approached her earnestly and reached out for her hand. "Please don't push me away. This is not our fault Clary. I don't care what you say. This is your decision to make though and I will do whatever you want."

"I want for none of this to have happened at all!" Clary screamed through tear filled eyes.

Jace could feel her pulling away and knew what it meant. "I understand," he said fighting back his frustration as he dropped Clary's hand. Then turning to Raphael asked, "What do we have do?"

**Like I said this is my first fanfic, I would love some feedback on how I did so please leave reviews.**


	2. Fall From Grace

**"Fall From Grace"**

**First I want to thank all of you that reviewed the first chapter of this story. The words of encouragement I received gave me the resolve I needed to come back and write some more. I know I am not the best at responding individually to the reviews I receive, so I wanted to take this time to let those reviewers know that I took all of your suggestions to heart and they were very much appreciated. **

**One suggestion I received was to make this story into a multi-chapter fanfic. That was not my original intent, but I believe that you are right there is more to tell. I may stick to the plotline of the books, but I also may veer off on my own a bit. So I am not sure where this will lead but I am willing to keep writing as long as someone keeps reading it. Please continue reviewing to let me know how I do!**

There was darkness, not just an absence of light but a void where no light can exist; feeling eternally lost was the rapture consuming his senses. Was this the end, or was this the beginning of another life filled with nightmares that distorted everything around him. An existence that can find no happiness or thoughts of comfort provided by the security felt in his previous life. Yes, he thought, I have left the world of light. A longing swept over him: to see the active city streets filled with the muggy smog of familiarity, the sense of belonging that could always be found upon entering a home where people that love you reside. And Clary, there was always Clary. No matter where he ended up if Clary was there it couldn't be all that bad. An angel's voice sent to rouse him from the brink of death and hopelessness.

"Simon, wake up can you hear me?"

Warmth spilled down his throat coating it with everlasting life; the taste of which was insatiable. A longing need erupted within that could not be quenched, even as that which was needed was provided. More, was all that resounded within his hollow mind consumed with only one thing now….thirst.

Raphael stood silently over Simon spilling blood from the self-inflicted wound along his wrist into the blood-thirsty mouth of the newborn vampire. Simon flung his eyes open and latched onto the arm with fury, grasping for redemption from the soulless, lifeless, emptiness that had consumed him. Now there was no emptiness, now he was filled to the brim with the burning need for this life sustaining crutch.

Raphael was barely strong enough to fight him off and replace his wrist with a jug filled with a similar substance. "Pig's blood, Raphael explained addressing the others." Simon snarled at the vampire and snatched the jug of dark red liquid from him and quickly devoured its remains. He began to feel strong quickly, and had to fight the urge to tear the room apart to find more. The only thing that stopped him in his quest was the vision of an angel that caught his attention, Clary.

She was looking at him from across the way with a horrified look on her face. This realization snapped him out of his trance and instead forced him to evaluate the disheveled state of his surroundings. He was outdoors in the dark with only faint witch light illuminating the area. But he could see, he could see surprisingly clear despite the faint amount of light. And he could hear every heart beat emanating from the people surrounding him; this realization spurred a momentary lapse into his delusional thirst again.

Clary spoke to him in a hysterical effort to redirect his mind. "Simon! I'm here, I'm so sorry Simon," she spouted through her tears. Jace approached her wanting desperately to ease her pain; to hold her, console her, but she pushed him away defiantly.

Simon focused hard on his surroundings, there was Raphael standing close to him, offering him the only explanation needed for what had happened. Isabelle was to his left standing cautiously back, wearing a look of wonder mixed with worry. Jace stood closely behind Clary focused primarily on her and unwilling to make eye contact with Simon.

Clary, sweet beautiful Clary was grief stricken and looking deep into Simon's eyes for reassurance that he did not know if he would be able to provide. The realization set in quickly as he observed the grotesque state of his debauchery; blood covering his face, hands and clothes. He was a monster, the thought made him involuntarily turn away; fearing for Clary's life at the bloodthirsty hands he felt he could not control. The thought of harming her surpassed any feelings of anguish he had ever experienced, yet the possibility left him knowing he could not trust himself to be close to her.

There were suddenly two competing emotions whipping through his acutely aware mind. One was lust for her blood; the other was lust for her…just her.

Clary addressed Raphael with panic, "Does he know who I am? When will the pain stop?"

"The pain from the change is nearly done, but the aching need for blood always remains to some degree. And yes, he knows who all of you are, probably more so now than he ever has before."

Listening to Raphael's voice Simon knew that what the vampire said was true. Simon was keenly aware of his senses in a way that he had never thought possible. His body felt hollow in some unusual way. Then it hit him that there was no heart beat coming from his own chest; only the stillness and cold that accompanies death. This lack of internal bodily function that in his old life would have served as a distracting force, the life-force that pushes one to make decisions based on self-preservation was gone now; leaving behind only the ability to see others in as clearly a light as he had once reflected upon himself.

Subconsciously Simon remembered a favorite character from one of his vampire themed comic books and felt suddenly like a superhero taking part in a living comic book. Was it possible to be the hero as a vampire though he wondered? Could this new found power be used for good or was he truly damned?

As he stood the others kept their distance, all except Clary. She ran to his side as if he were still her weak injured best friend that needed help just to stand. Simon held up his hand warning her to keep her distance, but she still remained close, too close Simon thought.

"I think I should take Simon with me for a few days, he needs to get use to his new senses before he can be expected to interact with humans. He is strong, there is not much that can harm a vampire, the concern he will have now is not harming any of you. I will contact you when he is ready."

"Is this what you want Simon?" Clary's shaking voice betrayed the hurt rejection she felt. All he really wanted to do was reassure her, put his arm around her, kiss her. But the thought alone rushed back the burning thirst.

"Yes Clary, I have to go it's not safe for you. I promise I will be back; and Clary it's not your fault it's mine." With that Simon and Raphael were gone so quickly that there was no chance for anyone to protest.

Clary sank to her knees letting the pain overtake her for the first time. The knowledge that things could never go back seared into her subconscious. It was one thing for her life to change forever, that was uncontrollable now that she knew the true nature of the shadow world that her parents had been a part of. She was a shadowhunter, her father was Valentine, and she had a brother….Jace. But there was no reason for Simon to be involved in this world at all, and now he could never go back.

Isabelle broke the silence first, "I'm going to go find Alec and Magnus, maybe Magnus can help he has more experience with downworlders. At the very least they should know what's happened."

"Alright Iz I'll take Clary back to the Institute, we'll wait on you there."

As Isabelle took off into the night Jace turned his attention to Clary's silhouette against the dark blue sky, she looked small like a child. It was torture seeing her in so much pain and not being allowed to comfort her. It seemed wrong somehow, for Clary to suffer anything while he looked on unable to bear it for her. He watched as she crumpled to the ground like a flag that had weathered through a war and was now unable to holdfast once the battle was over. Jace approached her with resolve; he would take care of her with or without her permission. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her like a child that had fallen asleep and must be carried to bed. She did not protest or even look at him; instead she buried her head into the protection of his shoulder, as she had earlier that night when he had carried her to his bed.


	3. Fire and Gold

**"Fire and Gold"**

**My goal is to try and update this story at least once a week, maybe every two weeks if I get backed up. This one is pretty simple and just contains some needed foreshadowing for where I want the story to go later, so I hope you like it.**

**Please keep reviewing! It helps me tremendously just to know that someone out there is reading.**

Isabelle rounded the corner of an old warehouse containing converted apartments just a mile away from Magnus' loft. She slowed to a steady pace despite the urgency that should have been driving her there faster. The slower she walked the more nervous she became. Something didn't feel right.

After everything that had just happened of course her nerves were shot she thought. Simon was a vampire now, and the repercussions of what she had witnessed still hadn't set in completely. Why was she so shaken up by all of this? After all she was a Shadowhunter, a warrior who had seen far worse than anything experienced tonight.

A small internal tug made her dimly aware of the real reason. She had always told herself that Simon was just someone to flirt with, but now it was nagging at her that she truly was worried about him, because she cares for him. Exactly what that meant she was still unsure.

Stopping to catch her breath, something caught her eye in the darkness across the street. It was brief but she could have sworn there was just someone standing there in the shadows. Now as Isabelle looked around with an uneasy eye she didn't see anyone. The streets were practically empty, still a few more hours before dawn. She picked up her pace again keeping one hand steady on her blade. Something told her it wasn't a random stranger that had been watching her. She wasn't exactly sure why, but she definitely knew that whoever it was had been following her, and she needed to get to Magnus' fast…

The Institute was still lit up when Jace approached the building. They had left in such a hurry there hadn't been any time to leave a note or shut off lights. However it seemed like no one was home yet. Jace had carried Clary all the way back without so much as a word from her. This lack of interaction was definitely abnormal. Suddenly he missed the playful banter of the head-strong girl with the fiery red hair to match her fiery personality. That girl would never have allowed someone to carry her two feet much less three blocks.

Jace approached the door to his bedroom, not sure where he should lay her down. She needed rest though and it just seemed like his bed was where she belonged. It helped that she was in no mood for once to fight him on the issue. He couldn't help the visions filling his head of her half naked body trembling under his weight, when she had been lying across his bed earlier tonight under very different circumstances. The easy laughter they had shared with one another was now replaced by an uncomfortable silence implying things left unsaid.

After lying her down on the bed, a dreaded emptiness enveloped him; knowing that he could do no more for her. The warmth of her body against his chest had disappeared and now lay separate. Some ghost feeling remained as if he had severed a limb. As he looked down at her stony expression he sympathized with her struggle, her desperate pain. As she mourned Simon's soul, Jace was mourning his own absence from her.

He gently pulled off her shoes, watching her expression while he worked, no reaction. He slid the covers up, slowly tracing the lines of her body, no reaction. Just before turning away he placed a soft kiss on her tear stained cheek, and garnered the only response he had seen in Clary's eyes for the last hour. She looked up at him with apologetic eyes. "I know I don't have any right to ask, but please don't leave me alone. will you stay with me?"

Her request was riddled with double-meaning, making it hard for Jace to breathe this close to her. "Yes", he whispered softly. Leaning closer to her ear he added, "I'll be right here". Then pulling away he watched as Clary closed her eyes in acceptance of the knowledge that no more could be said or done tonight.

Settling down in a chair beside the bed Jace picked up what looked like a crude shaped knife, glowing in the faint moonlight of the window. It was the piece of mirrored portal he had taken from Renwick's.

Turning it over thoughtfully in his hand he stared at the mirrored shard as if it were a crystal ball holding the key to his happiness. Slowly he was swept away by the image he found inside the mirror. Green grass on a hillside under a clear blue sky. A manor house in the distance with a grove of shade trees along its border. And lying on a blanket in the grass were two lovers, unshielded and carefree amongst the naked earth meeting their naked bodies. Wisps of fire mixed with gold tangled together becoming one. Jace had fallen asleep, dreaming...

Magnus answered the door wearing a silk zebra print robe, hair as wild as the print. Under which glinted two cat eyes, and a very perturbed look on his face. Isabelle smirked coyly from inside the doorway as if she had just walked in on her parents having sex.

"What pray tell my dear do you think you are doing here?"

"Well first of all I'm looking for Alec, secondly I need to talk to you, and third I enjoy a sick sort of pleasure at showing up unexpectedly and interrupting your booty call with my brother."

"Sorry to disappoint, the fun part of the evening you're referring to was over hours ago. Now we're just doing what most people do at this hour of night…sleep. Feel free to come back and annoy me in daylight hours, after I've had my beauty sleep."

"I'm being serious Magnus, I have to talk to my brother, and you for that matter. There have been some pretty significant things going on that you should know about, and I think someone may have followed me here."

"Oh sweetie! Your insane sister is here, do get up and throw her out yourself! I'm spent."

Minutes later a groggy Alec appeared from the bedroom.

"Man I'm racking up blackmail on secret love affairs left and right tonight." Isabelle muttered to herself.

"What in the hell are you talking about", Alec said impatiently.

"Oh nothing, never mind. Just wake up and get your head on straight, pardon the pun."

"In a nutshell: Simon's a vampire, Raphael has taken him away for now. Clary and Jace are back at the Institute waiting; where Clary is practically catatonic. On the way here I was followed by a man who disappeared once I spotted him and I think I might know who it was. If I'm right, none of us are safe."

Alec shook his head as if to get the remaining bugs of sleep from his brain. "What, Simon's a what?"

Magnus glanced nonchalantly at his chipped purple fingernails. "Sounds like an improvement if you ask me, things were becoming dreadfully dull lately. Besides, I bet Simon would make one hot vampire."

Alec shot a disapproving look in Magnus' direction. "Let's get to the Institute and go from there, we shouldn't be split up right now."

"Alright little kiddies hold onto those lifeless wardrobes you're wearing. I'll whip us up a portal if you promise to stop rushing to melodramatic plotlines of impending doom."

Ten minutes later Magnus, Alec, and Isabelle stepped through a portal just outside the Institute.


	4. My Greatest Fear

**"My Greatest Fear"**

Clary was startled awake with a single image imprinted on her mind. It appeared like a bright flash forcing her eyes open. Broken from a dream about Simon calling to her for help, she had fought desperately to find him. Wanting to save him from whatever invisible hand might be holding him captive. There had been no fear, although realistically that's what Clary should have felt. Instead her mind had been focused on one purpose, getting to Simon at any cost. Any danger she might be in was secondary, for the first time in her life she had been FEARLESS!

A rune made up of simple lines each ending in curling scrolls. She knew immediately that it was her own creation.

Taking in her surroundings she realized that she was still in Jace's room. The moon was high casting dim light through the room. In the corner was Jace slumped over in a chair, looking horribly uncomfortable, but sleeping nonetheless.

She scanned the room looking desperately for something to jot down the image while it was still fresh on her mind. Damn Jace and his barren monk-like room, what kind of person doesn't even keep a pen and paper lying around. She longed for her familiar room filled with sketch pads and colored pencils of every conceivable size and color.

She swung the covers off her trying to be quite, faintly remembering how they had been placed there so gently by Jace earlier that night. Once out of bed, a sliver of metal caught her eye on the ground at Jace's feet. Yes, Jace must have let his stele slip from his belt when he fell asleep.

Snatching it up quickly she lifted the sleeve of the baggy shirt she was wearing and expertly drew a replica of the rune from her dream onto the top of her forearm. Wincing at the pain as she drew the rune, she heard Jace stir. Crap she thought, now she really would hear about it. This is probably not the smartest idea she had ever had, but really how dangerous could fearless be.

Jace looked up to see Clary standing above him with a stele in her hand as he caught the stench of burning skin. "What in the hell are you doing?!"

Clary finished without responding, then sat down on the bed feeling a little light headed.

"Clary, I said what are you doing?" Jace sprang from his seat to approach her.

"I was trying to find a pen and paper before I forgot this new rune I just dreamed about."

"So because you couldn't find one, the next best thing was your forearm and a stele. By the angel Clary! You can't just go experimenting with new runes on yourself."

All Clary saw despite his bitter tone was the concern in his eyes for her. He was standing only inches in front of her, his golden eyes and hair glistening in the moonlight. He looked like an angel all drenched in gold just having fell from God's hands to protect her.

The same sensations enveloped her that had always been present when Jace was standing this close. Fast irregular heartbeats thumped deep in her chest, along with the sensation of breathing with lungs that held no air. The only difference this time was a bravery that accompanied the heat wave that was spilling over her. Usually she was nervous and self conscious in Jace's presence, but tonight it didn't matter. She didn't care how foolish she might look or who might find out, or if he still wanted her after the way she had treated him. There was only this heighted sensation of her sudden need for him, coupled with a complete lack of fear.

It was uncontrollable, the overwhelming drive within pushing her to take charge of him and make him her own. Never in her life had she felt this kind of territorial demand over another person. Jace began to notice a change in Clary's eyes and was unsurely worried about what it meant.

"What does that rune mean?" Jace asked apprehensively.

"Fearless!"

Clary moved so quickly it nearly knocked Jace back, grabbing him and pulling him to her kissing him with a kind of self-assurance that she had never displayed openly before. The kiss was filled with pain and fury, underlain with all of the torment she had felt at holding it back.

Taken by surprise at first Jace gave in quickly, wandering internally if he might still be dreaming. He didn't care really if it was a dream. As long as her warm body was in his arms, and he could feel her soft skin, smell her floral scent. This was heaven and that was all that mattered.

When the kiss began to recede Jace pulled away slightly to look into her eyes.

"So this rune is what caused that sudden outburst?"

"Yea, I guess so. My biggest fear is not being able to be with you."

"I'm not going anywhere Clary. Not without you."

A loud noise broke the silence, like shattering glass. Jace and Clary both jumped. It was coming from the corner of the room where Jace had been sleeping. A bright light suddenly penetrated the piece of portal that was lying near the chair. The light beamed like headlights directly upward illuminating the ceiling above. It swayed with movement like a flashlight being projected through water, accompanied by a rippling noise. There was definite magic involved; it seemed to be a portal opening. Jace quickly threw Clary behind him and screamed for her to stay back.

Black smoke billowed from the light. It rose to form a large shadow that covered the whole corner of the room; then materialized into the shape of a large demon. Its eyes were white with light that drowned out any other recognizable features. Jace was defenseless, his stele was gone he looked around frantically for it. It was hard to see anything though with the demons bright eyes blinding him. The demon struck out quickly as a nightmare unfolded before Jace's eyes. Clary was backed up against the far wall of the bedroom when the demon struck out hitting her with a force field of light that lifted her off her feet and then threw her across the room. Jace screamed out Clary's name. She lay motionless in a crumpled heap on the floor as the demon's deep maniacal voice boomed in Jace's ears. "There's no use worrying about her now, it's you that your father has sent me to retrieve."

"And what if I don't want to see my father?"

"If you don't willingly come with me, then Clarissa will die."

"How do I know Clary's not already dead?"

"I guess that is a gamble that you will have to take. But I can assure you that I would not waste my bargaining tool that foolishly. She is simply unconscious for now, but that can all change very easily."

"I will come; my father needn't threaten Clary's life to accomplish that."

"Your father did not chose Clary as a threat, you did. Losing her is your greatest fear, and therefore that is what has endangered her life."

"Agramon" Jace said with disdain in his voice.

"I see my reputation precedes me, now I suggest you come with me or else I am sure that you know I am very capable of ending her life. It would be as easy as blowing out a candle, who am I to care, but I can see that you care very much."

"I will come." Jace said coldly

A ring of light shot out of Agramon, encircling Jace's body and winding itself around him multiple times to form a restraint. A blinding light erupted from the whole room forcing Clary's eyes shut as she waited for it to be over. Then opening her eyes Jace was gone along with the demon.

Clary had watched bewildered as the whole encounter unfolded before her eyes. She had been against the back wall of the bedroom when the demon's light had shot out at her. But it never penetrated. It was obstructed by what seemed like an invisible force that encompassed her like a protective bubble.

She could hear everything said but nothing Jace had said made any sense. He had called out her name and then his face shown with horror as if he had witnessed her death. But, she had been protected from the blow, could Jace not see that. She heard him ask if she was alive, and he agreed to leave willingly to spare her life. Jace had called the demon by a name, Agramon. There was one other name mentioned that sent a chill through her even now, Valentine.

Clary was almost afraid to move, afraid the invisible field that had protected her might now be holding her captive. As she reached out in front of her though there was nothing there. Nothing was the best word to describe it, the emptiness she felt inside, Jace was gone.

Just outside the door she heard someone coming. The door creaked open slowly and to her relief she saw the familiar faces of her friends. Isabelle came in first followed by Alec and Magnus. The look on Clary's face must have been one of shock because Isabelle rushed to her and began shaking her by her shoulders.

"Clary snap out of it, where's Jace? We saw a bright light in the window from outside and we rushed in as fast as we could."

Clary turned to her, the words consciously setting in as she spoke them, "there was a demon, and it took Jace, well it actually seemed like he went willingly."

"What?" they all three chided in unison.

She proceeded to tell them everything that she had overheard, including the names Agramon and Valentine.

Magnus interjected explaining that Agramon was a powerful greater demon that feeds on fear.

"Well that explains why I wasn't hurt then, Clary looked at her arm where the fearless rune was fading."

"What is that rune?" Magnus looked at Clary in disbelief.

"I created it, it means fearless. I had a dream and it just came to me, I had just applied it to my arm before the demon appeared."

"You can't just whip up a new rune child, it doesn't work like that."

"Apparently I can, that must be what the Seelie Queen meant by 'mine is the gift of words that cannot be spoken'. She was talking about runes."

They all three looked at Clary with jaws gaping open as if she were an alien.

"Well, stop looking at me like that, what in the hell are we going to do to get Jace back?"

Alec stated the obvious question that was on everyone's mind. "There are wards around the institute, how did the demon get in here?"

Clary could only speculate, "I think it came through a portal, this piece of portal Jace took from Renwicks." Clary held up the mirrored shard for them all to see.

"That would require some serious magic, but I guess anything's possible when Valentine is involved." Magnus looked off with concern.

"I guess he knew that Jace would likely keep this with him, and then he took advantage of that weakness." The thought that his own father, she stopped herself. Her own father, was capable of doing such a thing made her sick to her stomach.

Alec felt the need to explain Magnus's demeanor. "Magnus has been trying to track Valentine with the Morgenstern ring that Jace had. It hasn't been working out so well."

"I think the problem has been the fact that it was gifted to Jace, meaning it no longer belonged to Valentine. But now with any luck we can track Jace instead." Magnus held up the piece of portal to examine it, and then noticed a smear of blood on the rough edge of the mirror. "Could this be Jace's blood?"

"Yea probably, I was watching him before he fell asleep gripping it so tight that it easily could have cut him. Is that enough to track him with?"

"It's worth a try. As much as I hate to include the parental figures, we should probably contact mom and dad and then the Clave for back-up." Alec retreated to make phone calls.

Magnus groaned with displeasure, "Oh God, heaven forbid we do anything without mommy and daddy's permission."


	5. The Prisoner

**"The Prisoner"**

Jace awoke with a pang of pain reverberating through his head. Details of how he had gotten there remained fuzzy and incomplete. As he took in his surroundings it all started to slowly come back into focus. He had been carried through a portal from the Institute by a greater demon. Agramon had been sent to retrieve him for his father. Now as Jace searched the room he saw no sign of either the demon or his father.

It was a small space that had obviously been used as a guest suite for visitors, visitors to what though? The space was in no way a reflection of Valentine's taste for cold practicality. It was bright and colorful, displaying the earthy hues of autumn. The furniture consisted of a small bed with bedside table carved in an intricate pattern resembling vines intertwining a tree trunk. A chair sat in the corner made from actual vines bound together to form what resembled a small replica of a throne to some regal faerie court. In fact, his surroundings were a little too familiar to just be coincidence. The realization sent a chill through his body. More unsettling than any threat Valentine could pose, he had become a prisoner under the caverns of the Seelie Queen's court...

"How in the hell did a greater demon get through the wards?" Maryse sounded frantic as she entered the Library of the Institute, followed shortly behind by Robert Lightwood.

Alec intercepted his mother in an attempt to calm her concern. "Magnus thinks it was because the piece of portal that Jace took from Renwick's was magically enhanced. Valentine knew that Jace would likely be drawn to the image of Idris that was present in the portal glass. He used that sentimentality as a weakness. The mirror had been shattered, but each smaller piece still contained an open portal for Valentine to activate when he was ready."

Robert cradled his wife in a loving embrace as he attempted to take control of the situation, "We need to formulate a plan. Valentine still has the Soul-Sword and there is no telling what he has planned for Jace, or who else could be involved by now. Valentine has succeeded in sacrificing a child of the faerie and of Lilith already. He still needs blood from a child of the moon and a child of the night to complete his ritual."

Clary's face fell, losing all color. "Simon! Has anyone heard from Simon or Raphael?"

Isabelle instantly mimicked Clary's concern. Her veins zinged with adrenaline at the thought that Simon could be in danger. He had been sent off barely even a newborn and left to the care of a vampire that no one knew if they could trust.

Robert tried his best not to sound panicked. "We best check up on Raphael and insure Simon's safety. It might also be wise to include Luke in our plans and see if there have been any disappearances among the pack."

Isabelle regaining her focus, "There is one more person's involvement I think we need to consider. When I was walking to Magnus's loft to tell them about Simon's transformation, I sensed someone following me. It took me a minute to understand why the figure seemed so familiar. Then it hit me, Meliorn. He must have been sent as a spy for the Seelie Queen."

Robert addressed his comment towards Maryse, mostly ignoring the others. "Valentine seems to be creating a new circle of followers in Downworld that are willing to aid him with his plans. This changes things in deed."...

The door to Jace's cell flew open. The visitor looked around to see Jace lounging in the throne-like chair with feet propped up on the bed waiting. Jace removed his hands from behind his head where they lay supporting his neck as he assessed the figure standing in the doorway. Meliorn wore a scowl on his fine features that left no question as to the faerie's malcontent for the prisoner before him.

Jace unsurprised said nothing, having already had time to assume the faerie's involvement. However, Meliorn seemed quite pleased with himself as he flaunted his presumed position over Jace.

"It's nice to see you making yourself at home little angel boy, seeing as how you could be here for quite some time."

"Surely my father doesn't need the help of a lackey like you to help him keep his son in line?"

"Apparently he has more important things to deal with right now. He wishes only to keep you and your Shadowhunter friends out of his way."

"Maybe you have some agenda of your own" Jace spat. "What, did Isabelle break your heart? Am I to assume this is some sort of love sick fueled retribution?"

"Surely you didn't think I held any regard for that slut you call a sister? Oh, don't worry I had my fun with her, but that was just a perk of the job," Meliorn smirked. "You seem to be guilty of having a bit of fun yourself, with your real sister from what I hear. Can't say I blame you. I'd take Clary over Isabelle any day. It's more fun with the innocent ones don't you think?"

Jace exploded from his chair catching Meliorn by surprise. He jumped into the air, as agile as a cat. Landing on top of Meliorn, then dragged the faerie to the ground nearly ripping the boy's head off with his bare hands. Shadowhunters are all fierce warriors, but the rage that fueled Jace's movements made him nearly unstoppable even for a talented fighter such as Meliorn. A heightened sense of awareness and a sudden burst of strength flooded Jace as he overpowered the faerie boy, knocking his head against the stump of a bed post, rendering him unconscious. Jace looked down at the limp faerie with sudden bewilderment at his own ability, shrugged then slipped out the door locking it from the outside as he left Meliorn there, trapped in his cell...

Luke addressed Maryse and Robert's question first, "Yes, there was a disappearance last night. I was planning on reporting it to the Clave today. A young werewolf child named Maia is missing. No body has been found yet, but the pack fears Valentine's involvement."

Once Luke saw Clary standing in the background he instantly reverted to the father figure she had always relied on. Arms cradled her as she broke down sobbing against him without shame. The others retreated to another room to strategize and to give Clary a chance to fill Luke in on everything that had happened. He listened intently as Clary told her story. Although he was concerned to hear about Jace and Simon, at the moment his biggest concern was for Clary. He knew that she was traumatized. Having lost everyone that means anything to her. Her mom was still in a comma, Simon had become a vampire and could be a target of Valentine's plan, and now Jace was gone too. Jace's disappearance was the main reason for her current meltdown. Clary may have not wanted the others to know how much she cared for Jace, but it was implied by the look on her face. She knew Luke would understand.

When Clary finally began to calm down she pleaded, "Luke you have to get him back for me!" She never said a name but Luke knew she meant Jace, and for a moment his heart could sympathize with her pain. He held her patting her back lovingly. "Don't worry hon, I have a feeling Jace can take care of himself."

I have a proposition for readers, would anyone be interested in a one-shot Infernal Devices story? I am thinking maybe Tessa and Will could get the "Our Little Secret" treatment. I don't know about you, but "Holy water and Blood" left me wanting more. Just review this story and let me know what you think. If I get enough requests, I will try my best to make it happen. Thanks for reading.


	6. The Dead Do Rise

**"The Dead Do Rise"**

**Reviews wanted! I need your feedback. I don't have a Beta reader for this story so I am relying on my readers to give me the thumbs up or down on each chapter. I want to wrap this story up by chapter ten so we are officially over half way there, thanks for sticking with me.**

Jace slid into the hallway, quickly adopting a cautious gait. He fully expected to encounter more guards but none were present. Meliorn must have come to his cell without permission from the court, that smug bastard. As Jace moved deeper into the caverns of the underground maze, he took a moment to reflect on the unconscious faerie lying in his cell. Although Jace was notably arrogant when it came to his skills as a Shadowhunter. He was also not blind to the fact that his new found abilities were anything but normal. Something was definitely behind all of this, something bigger than just Valentine if the Seelie Queen was involved.

Rounding a corner Jace heard a shuffle up ahead, then ducked into a nearby alcove to wait. Soon the hall carried with it the defined sound of footsteps approaching, as the shadow of a figure came into view. Jace jumped out grabbing the person from behind, covering the mouth as a muffled scream erupted from the girl he held pinned in his arms. Turning her around to get a better look, he recognized the eyes staring back, although he wasn't exactly sure where from. She wore a petite, yet curvy build with dark skin and dark eyes. The look in those eyes let Jace know that she definitely recognized him, and wasn't exactly happy to see him.

"Get your hands off of me", Maia pulled till Jace's hands came free.

Damn she's strong, he thought to himself. "Who are you? I know your face from somewhere."

"Ya think? I guess I shouldn't expect an arrogant ass like you to remember anyone but yourself. My name is Maia, I'm part of Luke's pack. Remember the Hunter's Moon, you, me, Simon, some chick with red hair?"

"Yea, I remember." Jace looked suspicious. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, just strolling through the under-city looking for a good place to eat. What the hell do you think I'm doing? I'm trying to get out of this place"

"Well you're heading the wrong direction then, the way out is this way", Jace pointed in the direction he had been heading. "These caverns are made to trick the mind, what seems like an exit is always a trap. The only true way out is in the deepest darkest part of the cavern where your instincts tell you not to go. How did you wind up here in the first place?"

"I could ask you the same you know. I woke up here after some demon scumbag drugged me."

"If you were the child of the moon that Valentine plans to use for his blood ritual, you would have been drained and left for dead by now."

"Well you're not exactly dead either are you? Maybe there's a reason they want us alive."

Jace knew the reason he had been left alive, but he wasn't about to tell Maia his relation with Valentine. Or that Valentine was holding out hope that Jace would help him with his plans to destroy Downworld. Instead he changed the subject, "Guess not, but we'll both be dead if we don't get outta here."

"I'm with you, I call truce. You seem to know a little bit about this place so get us outta here Shadowhunter. You might also want to rescue your friend Simon on the way out, I think I saw him in a cell I passed down the hall but I couldn't get in, I tried."

"Where?" Jace sounded genuinely surprised. "Take me there."

Maia led Jace to a cell door that looked a lot like the one he had just escaped from. Pulling out the key he had stolen from Meliorn, Jace opened the door to reveal a small room lacking the comfortable furniture that had been present in Jace's room. In a crumpled pile in the corner lay something or someone. Jace flashed back to the previous night when he and Clary had been surprised by the sight of Simon's dying body in the Institute foyer. He's a vampire now though, Jace had witnessed the change himself, Simon couldn't be dead he's immortal.

Closing the door the pair cautiously stepped into the room. Maia stayed close to the door while Jace approached the corner of the room where the figure lay. Once he was close he could recognize it was Simon and made a move to nudge his body, but it was still. Maia moved closer, upon inspection it dawned on her that the body was that of a vampire. "What the hell? That's that Simon guy, but he wasn't a vampire last time I saw him."

"Well he is now, so catch up. The bigger question is can a vampire die when they've been drained of blood?"

"How the hell should I know? He's your friend, you go find out."

Jace shot a snarky look at Maia before retreating to do just what she had suggested. He checked to see if Simon was alive; or well, undead in this case. Rolling the limp body over he leaned down on one knee to get a better look. Internally he was thankful that Clary was not here to see the state the boy was in.

In an instant all of those thoughts fell to black, as he was seized violently and drug to the ground by the seemingly lifeless vampire. Simon held Jace with a death grip as he quickly sank his fangs into the Shadowhunter's neck, drinking with the fury of the starved.

Maia scuttled to the back wall taken by surprise as she witnessed Jace fight for his life. She was just about to regain her wits and intervene when a flash of light erupted in the center of the room, a portal opened before her eyes.

Magnus stepped through first, followed by Alec, Isabelle, and Clary. There was a moment of confusion from all parties as everyone involved struggled to get their bearings. Then a scream cut the silence as Clary's voice rang loud and clear reverberating through the room. Magnus turned to see Jace and Simon and quickly hit Simon with a bolt of lightning that rendered him unconscious. Jace lay bleeding heavily, barely clinging to life as Clary ran to his side.

Alec rushed in sweeping Clary aside to pick Jace up and toss him over his shoulder. Magnus followed suit with Simon, while Isabelle addressed the remaining girl with haste. "Is your name Maia?"

"Yea… who in the hell are you people?"

"Never mind we're friends of Luke, you better come with us. I'd say that scream probably got the attention of someone."

Isabelle shoved Maia through the portal without giving the girl time to answer, then went back for Clary and the others. Magnus and Alec carried Jace and Simon through, while Isabelle and Clary slid through the portal just as it was closing behind them.


	7. Mind, Body and Blood

**"Mind, Body…and Blood"**

**For those of you who are missing the lusty nature of chapter one, this one's for you! **

*****Warning Mature Content*****

Isabelle padded lightly down the hallway of the Institute looking cautiously over her shoulder. She had waited until midnight to come looking for him, knowing he was in the Institute somewhere drawing her nearer. First she had confirmed that Jace was stabilized and on the mend after Magnus' efforts to aid his healing. Clary had remained by Jace's side, all the while drawing _iratze_ runes repeatedly as needed.

Now the wait was over, she needed to see him and quiet the desire that had been internally tugging at her heart strings for days. She took one last glance behind her to insure no one had guessed her intent, before slipping into the door to Simon's room.

He lay still on the bed in the dark barren room, his mind racing to take in all that had happened in such a short amount of time. Just a few months ago he was normal, boring, and most importantly mortal. Now he found himself wrapped up in a completely foreign world that he must now find a way to embrace and make the best of.

He knew who it was as soon as the door creaked open. Although Isabelle might have been unable to make him out amongst the dark confines of the unlit room, light wasn't necessary for Simon anymore. He felt most comfortable in the dark now where his heightened sense of sight could so easily compensate.

Taking in the sight of Isabelle, he was surprised that she had come. Fearing the near death fight for her brother's life at his hand might have created somewhat of a damper on their friendship. On the other hand she could be here to kick his ass, he thought to himself; then swiftly moved to turn on the lamp beside the bed.

"Oh shit, you scared me!" Isabelle's hand covered her heart in an attempt to calm the over-active thumping in her chest. "I wasn't sure you'd be up, I mean I thought maybe you'd be resting or something. I guess that's kind of unnecessary now with the whole vampire thing though huh?"

"Yup, just hook me up with a steady supply of the red stuff and everything else pretty much takes care of itself, as far as healing goes anyway. I'm surprised your family let you anywhere near me though."

Isabelle shut the door silently behind her. "They didn't exactly; I kind of had to wait till everyone was asleep and sneak. I don't think that they would have let you stay here though if they really thought you were dangerous."

Simon gave her a scrutinizing once over. "Well, to what do I owe the honor of your company?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Jace is going to be ok, and that everyone knows that you couldn't help it, including Clary. No one's blaming you; Valentine is the one to blame along with Raphael for betraying us."

"Well it's good to know that you're worried about my fragile ego, but I can't say I really believe you. Jace hasn't wakened yet has he? I'm sure he'll have a different opinion."

"Jace will get over it; deep down I think he would have offered you his blood himself had he had the chance."

"I wouldn't bet on it; that guy has a serious hatred for me, and I have to say the feeling's mutual."

"Well, maybe you two can call a truce now that you're pretty much even, wouldn't you say. Almost killing him probably cancels out any verbal berating he's done to you."

"We'll see," Simon shrugged uncommitted.

Shifting his weight he moved to sit on the edge of the bed encouraging Isabelle to come join him. As she inched her way towards the bed her body flooded with familiar warmth. She still couldn't believe the physical changes that had accompanied Simon's immortality. There was a suave confidence that emanated from him now. Not to mention the perfect complexion, perfect smile, perfect hair, and damn near perfect body. The thought of which made her cheeks flush red.

"Are you sure you've had enough to drink, I mean you're not gonna wig out and eat me are you?"

"Nah, I'm good. It may not seem like it but I have a pretty good hold on the thirst now. Raphael taught me a few tricks before totally betraying me to Valentine."

Isabelle nervously played with the frayed ends of her hair not sure what else to say but not quite ready to leave either. Simon drank in the beauty of the warrior woman that sat beside him with an appreciation that had failed him previously. He had always thought Isabelle was beautiful, so much so that she had intimidated him immensely. Her beauty now shined even greater but unlike before he wasn't intimidated, he was intrigued. Her presence comforting, dulling the aching absence of Clary more so than he would have thought possible.

Isabelle's eyes wore a shy admiration that made it pretty obvious that she was here for another reason. Flirting with the idea of what it would be like to be with her intimately, he brushed his fingers along her hand calling attention to her nervous fidgeting. "Why are you really here Isabelle?"

Feeling embarrassed at his intuitiveness, so unlike the old Simon who would have never even picked up on the fact that someone might be flirting with him. The new Simon seemed eerily aware of her every emotion boiling to the surface as she confessed, "I was worried about you. I've been thinking about you ever since the other night."

"Glad to know someone still cares. On the other hand, Clary's probably clinging to Jace's bedside waiting for him to wake up so she can continue pinning over someone she can't even be with; while Jace remains content to keep her there as long as it means that no one else can have her either."

Isabelle wanted to reassure him but couldn't see it in her heart to judge the situation objectively. "Sometimes we can't help who it is that we love. Besides what's keeping you from moving on and being happy with someone else, the door swings both ways you know?"

"Nothing I guess, other than being undead; most girls might look down on that kind of thing you know."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Isabelle tossed her hair over her shoulder letting it cascade down her back as she added, "you may have more admirers than you think."

Simon knew what she meant by the innuendo; it was a confession of sorts. He had been all too aware of the heat emanating from her body the moment she entered the room, accompanied by the subtle scent of arousal. Pheromones can be a pretty telling thing if you have the senses of a vampire. He was flattered by it, but more curiously drawn to her sudden vulnerability. Looking into her eyes he found a genuine softness she usually hid well. Tonight it was on display, she was here to offer herself to him.

Simon was attracted to her of course he had always wanted her; he just thought she was way out of his league so the possibility had never really felt tangible. But at the moment it seemed real, he knew that if he allowed himself he could easily give in and allow her to take all of his thoughts of Clary away. In a strange way he could sense that she was in need of him to provide her the ability to forget her own demons. Most woman deep down inside just want to be loved and taken care of, even the strong ones like Isabelle.

The energy field that separated them over the space of a few inches felt fully charged with anticipation. Both of them longing to close the distance and satisfy what each of them need.

Simon moved first catching her gaze as he moved in to kiss her. She let him brush her lips lightly without giving away her anxiousness. Instead allowing things to slowly play out, enjoying the feeling of his guided sense of control. He moved his hand to cup her face bringing her lips to his, forcing her to give back. She did so willingly, growing increasingly warm as his fingertips trailed down her neck leaving a prickling sensation everywhere they traveled.

As they kissed the heat rose between them; she could feel the pointed tips of his teeth unsheathe as they lightly grazed her lower lip. The heightened sense of danger gave way to a burst of adrenaline intensifying her sudden need for him. He could read her like a book, sensing all of the motions that thrilled her most. Following the path of his fingers with his mouth he kissed her bare skin along her neck feeling her pulse lying temptingly close. Unable to resist its potent allure he pricked the skin just barely allowing a faint amount of her blood to be drawn into his mouth. Isabelle sighed with obvious pleasure, teetering on the edge of euphoric bliss.

The taste of her blood rich and sweet spawned a primal urge to take her in every way possible; mind, body, blood and all. Looking into her eyes he regained his composure as he was brought back to Isabelle's needs. He knew he couldn't risk harming her, but he could fulfill their combined desires of the body.

He threw her back on the bed assessing her with his eyes before stripping her down to bare skin. The lamp light lay across her accentuating every curve of her long lean body. He relished in the sight of her face arcing in pleasure as soft moans spilled freely from her parted mouth while he traced the soft lines of her body with his mouth. Fingers spilled down her trembling body reaching her core as she bit her lip in an attempt to contain herself. Trace amounts of blood lingered on her swollen lip as Simon moved to kiss it away, drinking in the sweet smell of her blood as it mixed with the scent of her arousal below.

Isabelle tore at his clothes removing the final barricade keeping them apart. Their bodies came together while their lips continued to tease. Gasping from his sure and steady movements as Simon overtook her, she captured it all in everything he had to offer her, giving herself freely over to him, mind, body, and yes some blood.

**Thanks to the positive response from readers, I am beginning work on an Infernal Devices story. Thank you all for your reviews and continued support of "Our Little Secret". **

**As a treat reviewers from this chapter will receive a sneak peak snippet from the ID story that is coming soon! **


	8. Daylight in the Dark

**"Daylight in the Dark"**

**Thank you for the positive responses from the last chapter and for the encouragement I received from the Infernal Devices story excerpts I sent out. I'm looking forward to pursuing that story, but for now I'm going to focus on finishing this one. **

**Please be my new favorite person and leave me a review!**

Light flooded the bedroom where Isabelle and Simon lay signifying the early hours of morning; crudely waking him to find its source. Simon looked up in alarmed panic to the shadow of Jace looming over him, providing his only shield from the burning sun. Remaining as still as possible Simon took in his precarious situation. Isabelle by his side covered only by a thin sheet leaving little to the imagination, while an angry Jace looked on holding his life in the balance with definite pay back on his mind.

"Whoa, what the hell are you doing?" Simon threw what covers he could manage over his head in an attempt to shield himself; the struggle waking Isabelle in the process.

"Jace is that you?" Isabelle raised her hands creating a shadow over her eyes in order to better see the perpetrator.

"This is between me and Simon Izzy, just get up and get dressed, leave me to deal with the bloodsucker."

"Jace what's wrong with you are you crazy! Simon can't be in the sunlight he'll die, just close the curtains and let's talk about this ok."

From under the covers came a muffled plea, "Yea Jace, can't we talk about this before you do something you'll regret."

"Oh don't worry; I have no plans on regretting this anytime soon", Jace spat with contempt in his voice. "You're covered enough that it'll only burn a little, just enough to make you feel like you're dying; you know the same way I _almost_ died last night." Tauntingly he allowed a small sliver of sun to penetrate the covers where Simon lay.

Just then Clary burst through the door and ran straight at Jace ready to do whatever she could to make him see reason. Jace seeing her approach reluctantly backed off, throwing his hands in the air in a gesture fanning innocence. Clary however knew better giving Jace a scowl he could hardly bear.

"What, I was only trying to give him a little scare? He hasn't even screamed out in pain yet, so it couldn't have hurt him that bad."

Muffled exasperation came from the direction of a lump in the form of Simon. "Don't let him do it Clary, this sheet is hardly enough to shield me from the burn. He's crazy!"

"What are you going on about bloodsucker; I already let the light in, if it were going to burn you it would have already happened."

Clary took a puzzling look towards Isabelle, just having noticed the existence of the girl peaking over the covers next to Simon. Isabelle countered with an expression that sounded out in a silent plea of;_ please don't be mad!_

Letting it go for now Clary instead chose to address Simon hoping to calm these two rivals before things got out of hand. "Did you not feel anything just now when Jace let the light in on you?"

"NO! You see he really is crazy, I thought he was _just trying to scare me, _he sounds serious enough to me."

Jace looked confused as he listened to the panicked pleas coming from the lump. "Something's not right; he totally should have felt something."

"No nothing, but lets not test the theory ok. Maybe this sheet is just thicker than I thought."

A nagging instinct took hold of Jace as he worked to mentally make this puzzle make sense. Finally growing inpatient, on a hunch Jace moved aside and tugged the covers off just enough to reveal a foot, Simon's foot, the would be flaming foot were it any other vampire.

They all three looked on in stunned amazement as Simon seemed completely in the dark to it all.

Jace made the move to remove the remaining covers to reveal an all be it pale Simon, but also completely unharmed intact vampire that lye in full blown sunlight.

Simon suddenly looked even paler than his usual pasty white as he took a moment to digest what his eyes were seeing before erupting in an exuberant, "What the hell is going on?"

Jace seeming more pissed off than normal wore a look of horror as he watched the vampire basking in broad daylight. "It can't be. It's just not possible."

"Well obviously it is", Clary confided reaching for Jace and holding onto him as if she were attempting to hold back any further attacks he might be plotting.

Isabelle fascinated at the prospect of it all, ran her fingers along Simon's hand as if to confirm with her touch what her eyes were unable to believe. Finally deciding now was an appropriate time to kick these intruders out of the room. "Jace go shut the curtains, and get the hell out of here; I mean I would like to get dressed please! Go get everyone together and we'll meet you in the library in a few."

Jace didn't respond, his mind too busy running through scenarios that could have caused such a thing. Clary decided that she would just lead him out of the room and hope for the best. Turning on her way out to address the pair lying on the bed she playfully added, " I guess you're full of surprises huh Simon."

Once the room was theirs again Isabelle made a move to gather her clothes and get dressed, stopping only to shut the curtains and bring the room back to the dark calm of the previous night. Then plopping back down on the bed she waited for Simon to make the next move unsure of what this new day would bring for them.

"I told you Jace would be pissed when he woke up."

"And I told you he'll get over it; he just has to put up a show so that no one might question his manliness. You have to admit it must be a little humiliating for him to have been brought down by you of all people after all of the tough guy talk he always spews towards you."

"Somehow I feel like _my_ manhood should be offended by that statement."

"Your manhood is perfectly in tact if you ask me, I should know right?" Then shoving him back onto the bed she playfully kissed him one last time hoping it would be enough to send the message that she hadn't been looking for a one-night-stand last night.

Jace stopped Clary in the hallway just shy of the entrance to the library, their intended destination. "It's me that caused this Clary, I don't know why but I just have this gut feeling that my blood is what made the difference. It's what made Simon 'different'."

"Well the Seelie Queen said what blood runs in your veins runs in mine, so whatever it is causing all of this your not alone."

With that last statement still lingering in the air between them Jace lifted Clary's chin to look her in the eyes as he had wanted to so many times recently, really look at her without regard for anything else but encapsulating her pure beauty and etching it into his mind. Then he somberly touched her lips before saying, "Yes I know and that's exactly what scares me."


	9. The Circle

**"The Circle"**

**We're almost there, just one more chapter after this. Then a possible bonus chapter is in the works. You've come this far, don't stop now. Keep reading! Keep reviewing!**

Magnus led the assembly that was gathered in the library of the Institute. Among those present were the Lightwoods, Luke, Maia, Simon, Jace and Clary.

"I've finally managed to pinpoint Valentine's location with my tracking spell. If we're to proceed further, all I have to say is that I need a serious pay increase." Subtly shooting Alec a look that implied he would have to pay up later. "We're talking about a preemptive strike before the attack that Valentine has planned. We must assume that since he doesn't have Maia, the ritual has not been completed yet, or so we hope. So the plan is to attack first, catching him off guard. The only problem is his location. He's in Idris, just outside the city. That's the reason it's taken me so long to locate him. There are wards all around Alicante. The Clave will never agree to such an undertaking that close to their city, but the longer we wait the more powerful Valentine becomes. We must move fast without the consent of the Clave, which means basically we're on our own."

Robert and Maryse nodded their approval to Magnus, signifying they were in agreement. Not including the Clave in the plan required a tremendous amount of trust, but it seemed like the only chance they had at stopping Valentine in time. Everyone seemed on board, all except one.

"My father's in Idris?" Jace asked abandoning his attempt at covering up the pain this news brought him.

"Yes, he's been planning an attack on the Clave at the Hall of the Accords once the ritual is complete. I tracked his image back to the Wayland Manor house, that's where he's been hiding out, waiting. I know this might be difficult Jace, but we need to know that you're with us."

"Magnus! Of course Jace is with us," Maryse chimed in hating to see her adopted son being forced to make such a decision.

Jace stole a sideways glance at Clary before making his final decision known, "I'm in, no one wants to make my father pay for what he's done more than I do."...

Each group member entered through a portal of Magnus' making, stepping instantly into a completely different country. Idris was just as beautiful as Jace had remembered. While Clary found herself basking on a completely foreign landscape. The rolling hills and stacked stone fence rows only vaguely familiar to her, as reminiscent of one of her mother's paintings. This was her mother's birthplace. Therefore it should have felt like a home coming, but sharing the moment with Jace she realized he was the one truly coming home.

The Shadowhunters all wore their traditional black fighting gear. Each was adorned with seraph blades. Some also wore bows strapped to their backs, while others carried swords or knives. Clary was one of them having borrowed the gear from the Institute, her black leather clad body felt surprisingly ready for this journey. A stele at her side, _Ithuriel, _along with her ability to create runes would be her only weapon. Brother and sister fighting side by side to defeat their father, the irony did not elude them. As he watched Clary take in the beauty of his home place that he had so desperately wanted to share with her, he was aware that his first priority would always be that of protecting her. Valentine would use her to get to him if he were given the chance, the thought that his love for her might somehow put her in danger left him burdened with guilt.

Luke and Maia stood on guard worried more about the fight that was coming and less about enjoying their surroundings. While Magnus was his usual vibrantly colored self, keeping to the back but sticking out like a sore thumb amongst the sea of black he was suspended in.

The manor house could be seen in the distance. It was just turning to twilight, with the sun fading slowly behind the horizon. Getting their bearings they waited till nightfall had completely consumed the sky before making their way towards the house.

Simon led the way using his newly acquired stealth and night vision to check ahead for an opening for the attack. He reported back to the group that there were several guards at the front door, and several more perched on the roof.

Magnus fell a little behind the crowd prompting Alec to do the same. In hushed whispers Magnus spoke, "I've got the front door, if you can cover the rooftop?"

"Consider it done. By the way, I happened to notice you seem to have toned down your whole demeanor while in the presence of my parents."

"Well isn't that what you wanted? I'll be happy to amp my demeanor up a notch if you'd like?"

"No! That's quite ok, this is just my way of saying thank you."

"You better hold your thank you for now, we're not through this yet."

Magnus moved in place near the front entrance of the manor, followed by Maryse, Robert and Isabelle. Luke and Maia moved to cover the back of the house searching for any guards that might be patrolling. Meanwhile, Simon and Alec hid along the fence row ready to pick off each of the rooftop lookouts with bows aimed and ready. Jace and Clary remained with them, clinging closely by with weapons in hand.

Once Magnus gave the signal, Alec took the first shot. One-by-one Simon and Alec picked off the four guards that had been placed strategically at all corners of the building. It didn't go unnoticed though. The front door guards sprang to their feet on high alert. Magnus motioned for the others to stay back. Then with a flamboyant gait he confidently sauntered up to the front door as if he'd been invited. Sparks flew and smoke rose from his fingertips casting his silhouette against the backdrop of the green residual smoke. High above his spiked hair raised the outline of a waving arm, forming a beacon for the others to follow.

As they all caught up to the warlock they discovered four unconscious guards lying at his feet. In unison the group looked at Magnus in astonishment. "What, you think only Shadowhunters can knock a guy out?" Then singling out Maryse and her incredulous stare he added, "Believe me honey, I have much more experience than you at taking a man down." Anyone that cared to look saw Alec's face turn ten shades of red.

Clary pushed her way to the front of the group with Jace following closely behind grumbling. "What are we waiting on?"

"The door is locked and magically protected." Jace announced." Jeez must I do everything around here? I was just getting ready to open it." Magnus sniped at Jace before going back to preparing his spell.

"Don't bother!" Clary marched forward with her stele in hand and began to draw an opening rune on the door. As soon as the rune was complete, they all stepped back as it began to glow, faintly at first then deepening to resemble fire. It burned like molten lava as it expanded causing the door to protrude like a bloated belly. Finally exploding inward, blowing the door clean from its hinges.

"Well that was subtle," Simon choked back a smile.

Once the dust settled, they entered the foyer of the Manor. The walls and floors were made up of rustic stone; faint light permeated the great room ahead, drawing them in its direction. Something felt off, surely there were more guards, or forsaken, some measure in place to ward against attack. There was nothing though, just the eerie silence of an unused private residence rather than a defended headquarters for Valentine and his followers. They entered with caution, filing into the great room as their eyes scanned for clues to unlock the mystery they were left with.

The great room was the manor's central most point, with high ceilings and bare stone floors. Presumably used at one time to entertain guests. In each corner of the room was a passageway branching off leading to the different wings of the house. High above them amongst the rafters was an oversized candelabra chandelier. It provided the rooms only light source, casting more shadows than light. The air from the broken front door made its way in, causing the candles to flicker and the base to swing unpredictably above their heads.

Clary noticed Jace's heightened tension upon entering his childhood home. He seemed conflicted and extremely on edge, staying close by giving her a look that spelled trouble. Simon clung to Isabelle's side in much the same manner, while the others remained close but separate ready to fight.

A final gust of wind whipped through the air, extinguishing the remaining candles as the room went dark. Witchlight flared from Robert and Jace's hands as they each held their rune stones high in the air. With his other hand Jace now held tight to Clary's arm.

The darkness highlighted each corridor flickering with distant torch-light, increasing in intensity as a figure moved to fill each doorway. Stepping first into the great room from the corridor behind them was Raphael, stopping just inside the room as if halted by some invisible threshold. In the opposite corner in front of them, Meliorn approach mimicking Raphael's movements. Valentine appeared last in the remaining corridor adjacent to Meliorn, his cold expression seeming completely at ease.

Immediately Valentine singled out Jace," It's good to see you Jonathan. You know you and your sister are always welcome. Although, I can't say the same for the company you've chosen to keep these days."

Jace held Clary tighter threatening to cut off her circulation. "You seem to keep plenty of questionable company yourself father. I see you've recruited the help of those Downworlders you despise so much. Looks like you've come up short though, or am I to assume that you keep the were-child in the dungeon?"

"When will you ever learn Jonathan? The Clave with all their noble intentions of working beside Downworlders are oblivious to the true traitorous nature of such creatures." As if on cue, Maia moved to join Valentine in his corner turning to face the group from her new opposing position. Valentine addressed her with a warm smile, "my dear Maia what took you so long getting here, the ritual is almost ready, we are just waiting on your contribution."

They each looked at Maia with distain in their eyes, none more so than Luke who was particularly upset by her betrayal.

Only Jace spoke, choosing to ignore Maia for the moment." And do you fancy yourself a warlock now too father, completing rituals and spells, using magic to meet your ends while you scoff at all of Downworld for its use of the same means."

Valentine considered this carefully, before shaking his head in disapproval. "Still so much to learn my boy, the Lightwoods have made you soft and naive. I need no such powers now that I have a new circle willing to do my bidding, isn't that right Magnus?" Drawing their eyes to the back of the room they all noticed Magnus was now standing in the remaining corridor, completing the circle that now surrounded them all in a trap of Valentine's making.

Alec looked stunned, while everyone in the room could effectively hear his heart crumbling to pieces. He desperately searched Magnus' eyes for a denial, none came.

Instead he avoided looking at them all together, favoring instead to address Valentine as if they were crude business partners brokering a deal. "I brought them here. I have proven my worth, now I want my payment. Do you have what I asked for?"

"Yes Magnus, the Book of White is all yours."

**Ok, so let the hate mail begin! First Maia, then Magnus too! I'm sure I'll get reamed for this one. But honestly, Magnus' character has always seemed a little unpredictable if you ask me, so that's what led me to this conclusion. Who knows though, maybe he can redeem himself yet, there's still one chapter to go.**

**Shoot me a review and let me know if you think Magnus has it in him to be a traitor, you just might change my ending!**


	10. Heaven's Hand

**"Heaven's Hand"**

The room swung openly before them like a pendulum waiting to decide their fate. All that was visible seemed uncertain. Clary knew Jace was next to her, reeling with panic as she clung to his side expectantly. Standing firm and strong, he was unwilling to freely give his father the upper hand. The others huddled closely together, each of them facing off with a traitor from the different corridors of the room.

Robert and Maryse swung out first at Meliorn, flanking him on both sides. Luke took on Maia, desperate for revenge, with Alec to aid him. Simon leaped across the room to get to Raphael, Isabelle moved to cover his back. Jace threw Clary behind him as he turned facing Valentine with a cold, deliberate stare.

Clary ended up in the dead center of the room, as blades swung violently about her.

Valentine had struck first, with the intent to disarm Jace. Instead the blow struck him violently in the head. Clary felt something warm hit her face, Jace's blood. Witchlight lay stranded on the floor casting an eerie glow across the now blood splattered floor. It all went dark as the torches and Witchlight were extinguished, laid to the wayside in favor of battle.

Sparks flickered from fingertips as smoke filled the room, creating a disorienting haze. In an instant Magnus had bound the group together with electrum wire. One by one they were each disarmed by their adversaries, all but one. Clary held her stele, _Ithuriel_, behind her back gripping it between bound hands. Magnus had been charged with disarming her and Jace. His stony expression gave nothing away, as he stripped Jace of his many weapons before moving on to Clary, who he patted down to leave the impression that she was unarmed. Magnus had seen Clary's blade, she was sure of it, he was trying to help them, to give them a chance. With this in mind, Clary was filled with renewed hope. The fate of all of her friends, of the man she loved, now lay solely in her hands.

Valentine called Maia to present her blood contribution. The ritual had begun, leaving Clary little time to act. Maia moved forward slicing her wrist above a chalice held in Valentine's hands. As soon as the first drop reached the vessel, the ground began to shake, knocking the bound group off balance as they toppled to the ground. Only able to watch now as they all felt powerless to stop what was coming. The walls shook as mortar fell from stone joints, crumbling above their heads. Clary lay amongst the puddle mass on the floor as the glowing electrum wire that bound them burned deep into her skin. Jace was covering her trying to protect her from as much contact with the wire as possible.

Looking up Clary felt almost hypnotized as her head spun in time with the jostling chandelier above them. Shadows were swirling in and out of the rafters. Moving her attention instead to Jace, she saw the concern in his eyes. There were loud crashes emanating from every direction around them, cracking cement gave the impression that the whole structure could give way soon. She looked deep into his eyes, pulling the strength within to do what she knew she had to do.

It hit her like a bolt of lightning, jolting her back into focus. The rune burned against her retina with it's lasting impression. Glowing like a beacon out of this hellish nightmare. Gripping her stele with everything she had, she slammed it against the stone floor below them scratching a rune into its surface. "UNBIND!" Clary yelled out as she focused on the rune picturing it in her mind. No sooner had she said it, her bound hands and body fell free. Looking up she saw that they were suddenly all free from restraint. Jace looked at Clary in awe, kissing her on the forehead before leaping to his feet and running at Valentine with all his strength, blade blazing above his head.

Before he was able to reach his target, the floor below Valentine began to shake violently, knocking Jace off course. A bright light seeped through the cracks in the stone floor, before completely blasting through its surface to bathe the room in a vibrant colorful light.

Rubble from the blast blew through the air as the blinding light intensified and grew to fill the room. Out of it raised a figure, a sight so beautiful it took Clary's breath away. The figure was a man, whom from behind raised two angelic wings, feathers flowing in the wind as cool air flooded the room.

Valentine looked up in astonishment as though his eyes were playing tricks on him. The others all looked equally stunned. Clary was unsure what to think, had they been delivered from one fateful quandary only to find themselves in the middle of a war between angels and demons?

Clary's head rang with a sharp pain as a piercing shriek echoed through her cluttered mind. Looking up at the figure of the angel, she saw his mouth was gaping open in a pained expression. Then all of the sharpness blended to harmony as a clear ominous voice rose in her head.

"I am _Ithuriel_, angel of heaven. Thank you my child, you have freed me from my bondage. Your rune of unbinding made with _Ithuriel's_ blade has released me from a century's hold that Valentine has had on me. He will pay for all that he has done. Heaven will judge him and punish him accordingly. You need not be afraid any longer."

Lifting Valentine's limp body effortlessly into his arms _Ithuriel_ turned facing Meliorn, Raphael, and Maia. Then lifting his hand sent a wave of energy blasting into them, knocking them each to the ground. Clary took notice that Magnus was spared of this fate.

Looking at Jace first, then Clary, the angel addressed them both, where the whole room could hear. "You have been lied to and manipulated by Valentine. My blood runs freely through both of you, which creates the only blood tie that you share. Jace was never Valentine's son. Search the cellar and you will find the answers you seek. Know this, you are heaven's children, and thus you are loved, trust in your love for one another, you need not feel ashamed."

The light surrounding the angel intensified slowly, till it wrapped itself completely around him, drowning out his beautiful features. In a final flash of light, the angel was gone along with Valentine.

**That's it for the main body of this story; I hope you all enjoyed my take on "The Mortal Instruments". Thanks for sticking with me till the end, if you enjoyed it please leave me a review and let me know**

**As a Christmas bonus for readers I have also uploaded a bonus chapter 11. I hope you like lemons, because that's what this bonus chapter is all about. If you're not a fan of lemons feel free to skip it, the story can stand alone, it's mostly meant for fun.**

**Happy Reading!**


	11. Bonus Chapter! Angel Band

**"Angel Band"**

**Merry Christmas!**

*****This chapter is rated M for lemons. Not meant for underage readers!*****

"Where are we going?" Clary couldn't wipe the smile off her face knowing that Jace was taking her somewhere so they could be alone. Deciding to stay in Idris a few days had been Jace's idea, he still had so many things he was anxious to show her. Although, just getting some alone time was at the top of the list at the moment.

"It's a beautiful day so I thought we could go for a swim, you know enjoy the last few days of summer."

"I figured that much out when you insisted I wear a swimsuit, I was just wondering where? I haven't exactly seen any swimming pools in Idris."

"Let's just say it's private and leave it at that." Jace grinned across the seat of the old pickup truck he had borrowed from Amatis. Luke had decided to stay behind in Idris with them, insisting that they all stay with his sister, which didn't allow for much privacy for Jace and Clary. Undoubtedly that had been the plan.

Jace turned the truck onto the Wayland property. Having been the scene of so many revelations for them both, it was hard not to be affected by its sight. It had been the backdrop where Clary had witnessed the death of her father, where Jace realized he had no father, and they had both found out that they are not really brother and sister. After the dust had settled at the manor, they had uncovered all of Valentine's secrets, including his experiments with _Ithuriel's_ blood. Magnus had only been trying to get the Book of White in order to help Jocelyn; which he was currently busy trying to prepare a spell for right now. After much explaining, Alec had forgiven him and all was well again. A lot to take in undoubtedly. Today was not about remembering their past though, it was about building a future together.

They drove past the entrance to the manor favoring instead to follow the beaten path that led over the hill towards the tree line in the distance. A few miles later the truck pulled to a stop at the end of a small road that marked the edge of the Wayland property.

"Come on it's just over the hill." Jace opened Clary's door helping her out. Walking hand in hand they made their way away from the road and into seclusion.

As soon as they neared the top of the hill Clary could hear it. The sound of rushing water filled her ears as a picture perfect waterfall came into view. It was such a beautiful sight it nearly took her breath away. Clary had only seen such things on T.V. and in movies. They just didn't exist in New York. The waterfall was about fifteen feet high but relatively narrow and small. It formed a wash of water that spilled over the top ledge to land on a rock shelf below, bursting upon impact only to dissolve into the wide mouth of a river creating a pool, then narrowing its way into the woods beyond.

"You like it?" Jace asked knowing by the look on her face that she did.

"It's amazing! I've never seen anything so beautiful."

Leading her down the hill towards the bank of the river he stopped near the edge of the water to lay out a large blanket for them to sit on. Jace pointed out into the pool of water to a big boulder, flat on top, angled only slightly towards the waterfall. Its base was anchored, submerged deep into the center of the pool below the falls. Its flat surface was covered with a thick green moss, suggesting its age.

"I use to come here as a kid, it was the only real escape my father would allow. He thought I came here to train. Instead I would just climb up on that rock and watch the waterfall for hours. That kind of appreciation for something so simple and natural would have made me seem weak in his eyes. I was just drawn to it though, the same way I've always been drawn to you."

The sun was high in the sky warming their skin as they lay on the river bank enjoying the view. Jace was unable to resist stealing a kiss, relishing in the heat of their bodies as their skin tingled beneath every touch. Lowering his arm he unbuttoned her blouse, revealing the white bikini swimsuit she was wearing underneath. Kissing her softly before pulling away to look her in the eyes questioning, "You know I love you, right?"

"Yes, but I could stand to hear it a few more times before I think I'll actually believe it."

"Well believe it! I've always loved you Clary. It was torture not being able to tell you how I felt. Now that we can be together, I don't ever want to feel like that again. I want you with me always. I know I don't have a ring to give you, but I want to make you a promise instead. You are the only one that I will ever want again."

"This coming from the playboy himself," Clary laughed. "That's a pretty big promise, are you sure you can keep it?"

"Yes Clary, I'd marry you today if it wouldn't freak out Luke and the Lightwoods, not to mention Jocelyn when she wakes up."

"Well if you really mean that, then give me your hand."

Clary reached out to him laying the palm of her hand flat against his, splaying their fingers apart till their hands were a mirror image of one another. Then reaching into her bag, she pulled out her stele. Smiling knowing she would never regret this, never regret her feelings for Jace. She began to mark her finger first, her ring finger. Drawing a rune that resembled the center curving line of a yin yang with opposing dots on each side, she continued the line all the way around Jace's adjoining finger. Finishing by mimicking the same opposing dots on his side.

"What exactly does this mean?" Jace asked with a grin.

"It's a binding rune. It binds us together in our promise to be true to one another. Much in the same way a wedding ring would, but it'll have to do for now. I just want something that says your mine. You had a few admirers back home if I remember correctly, and I want them all to know you're officially taken. "

"Oh, you want to make it official do you? I can go for that," Jace slid his hand down her midsection in an innuendo that made Clary flush.

Stealing herself away just as he was about to kiss her, she headed for the water slipping her cut off shorts off along the way. Jace looked after her. "What the hell was that, where are you going?"

"To swim, that is what we came here to do, right Jace?" Clary fed him a sly smile that lifted him from his feet to follow after her. She was in the water swimming her way towards the rocks that lined the waterfall when Jace caught up to her.

"I want to go up there!" Clary pointed up to the ledge of rock where the water pounded down against its surface.

"Are you crazy?"

"Maybe a little, you coming?"

"Well I can't let you go alone." Rushing out of the pool and up onto the rocks he took the lead, reaching out for Clary's hand as he pulled her up into his embrace. They worked their way along the slippery rocks that led over to the shelf of the waterfall. Clary gingerly moved closer, letting the water spill over her as she motioned for Jace to join her.

They stood under the flow of water as Jace pulled her close to him. Finding her lips he kissed her as his hands moved eagerly to explore her bare skin. The water cascading over them was cool and refreshing, causing goose bumps to erupt, effectively intensifying the thrill.

Clary interrupted, "you know this reminds me of that shower we never got to finish."

Jace grinned, water dripping from his nose. "I sure hope this one has a more satisfying ending."

"We'll see," and with that Clary had turned and jumped from the ledge into the water below leaving Jace empty handed again.

"Have I mentioned your crazy!?" Jace shouted down to her once she had surfaced.

"Yea, well you love me. What's that say about you?" Clary teased.

Swimming farther out into the pool of water she heard Jace splash into the water behind her. Without acknowledging him, she swam over to the giant rock that Jace had pointed out earlier. Sliding up onto its edge she flopped down onto its soft mossy surface, breathing heavy from exertion. She lay there soaking up the sun rays as they seemed to single her out for the moment, making quick work of drying the remaining water from her skin.

Jace pulled himself up onto the rock where Clary lay. He was stunned by the sight of her. The beautiful landscape that surrounded them and had so captured his attention before now paled in comparison to her beauty. She was sprawled across the mossy surface like an elegant ribbon draped over cloth. One arm rested above her head with a spray of red hair spilling over it, while her opposite knee was lifted, creating a flowing dip across her midsection. Her white bikini blended so well into the milky texture of her flawless skin that it gave the perverse illusion of nudity. The deep green backdrop captured the coloring in her eyes, while the day's exposure to the sun had highlighted light freckles that now sprinkled the tops of her shoulders and nose.

She had turned to look at him as he admired her, enjoying his expression. His wet hair hung loose in his eyes as drops of water fell, teasing her hot skin with their cool touch. She smiled pulling him from his trance.

"You're running out of places to run to you know, I've got you cornered now."

"Well then, whatever will you do with me?" Clary smiled teasingly.

Jace lowered himself down onto one arm beside her. Taking her by surprise he shook his wet hair all over her as if in retribution; Clary squealed. Then leaning in, he lightly touched her lips to his, fully expecting to tease his way through the kiss. Clary wouldn't allow it. Pulling him against her, she lifted her head to meet his lips more fully. His tongue slipped into her mouth, as she felt a shudder run all the way down her body. She began to give back, causing him to moan deeply, the sound never releasing from his lips.

His hand ran across her shoulder, over the curve of her breast, down her stomach and up her raised leg halting at the knee. It found its way to her back and the clasp of her bikini top. He slid it open, continuing to kiss her, before moving his lips down her neck as he brushed the hair off her shoulder. With his teeth, he grasped the string at the top of her bikini tied around her neck, pulling it free the small white garment slid from her chest to land between them. She felt like putty in his hands. He laid her back down spreading her knees apart, before lifting his body on to her.

Throwing her top aside he gazed down at her exposed body below him; heat rushing to his groin. She was silently pleading for more as she arched her back slightly and lifted her hips into him. Letting his erection rest against her bikini bottoms, he began sliding it up and down slowly. Clary let out an, "Oh God" as she ground into him harder. Lowering his mouth to hers he kissed her lips, before dropping lower to kiss his way down her chest. Pulling her nipples into his mouth, sucking playfully. She responded by bucking her hips into him more, eliciting another moan from Jace. "You're driving me crazy Clary, you know that? I want to make sure you're ready for this though." Jace stopped long enough to look up at her, his lips red and swollen.

"I'm ready Jace, all I want is you" Clary moved her hands down to the front of his trunks grazing her hand over his bulge before untying the drawstring at the top. Moving to slide them off she released his anticipation, now throbbing in her hands. He pulled down her bottoms with both hands, discarding them haphazardly. Lowering himself on top of her, as knees straddled his sides they each let the warmth of their bodies mingle. Falling into a deep kiss he positioned himself in front of her. He slid his erection between her soft folds, before moving to slide teasingly up and down her swollen clit. She was panting into his mouth now, as she squirmed beneath him with desire. "Please Jace, I need you now."

Jace looked up with an devilish grin, "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Instead of giving into her he pulled back, lowering himself further down her body. Kissing along her stomach, he slid one hand down her leg reaching for her core. Mimicking his earlier motions he slid his finger between her folds gathering her wetness, then sliding it up to her clit he began drawing small circles there. Clary shuddered with pleasure. He slid his finger back down to her opening, entering her cautiously. Moving in and out a few times before adding a second. Clary felt a small burst of pain, but it was overshadowed quickly by pleasure, leaving her wanting more. Jace continued to pump in and out adding a third finger, darting his tongue out occasionally to lick her nub with the tip of his tongue. She let out moan after moan, each one making it harder for him not to give in. "Please Jace, I want you inside of me."

He could hold out no longer. Moving into place above her she wrapped her legs around his waist trapping him there. He slid into her tight, wet center slowly not wanting to cause her pain. She wasn't concerned with the pain though. All she wanted was more of him. She pushed harder against him till he was deep inside her, experiencing his skin completely connected with hers in every possible way. He looked into her eyes to make sure she was ready, seeing that she was. He moved in and out slowly at first, thinking he would explode at the sensation, but he held on wanting to stretch the experience out as long as possible. They soon picked up speed as he let Clary set the pace, she was coming unhinged and he was close too. She panted, "Harder" between breaths encouraging him to no longer worry about pain and just give in to the pleasure. He pushed into her harder and faster building up the eruption within.

In the distance water crashed against rock as Clary felt she would lose herself completely, drowning in the release. Thrusting her hips into him, she made her final attempt, forcing her whole body to shutter before clamping down hard against him. The reaction set Jace loose as he rode her climax through to completion, letting go near the end allowing his own. Her fingers dug deep into his back encouraging him, until everything went numb.

He fell on top of her, light headed from exertion, their breathing slowly faded to a rhythmic constant, bringing the soundtrack of their surroundings back into focus.

Looking up at her glowing face he kissed her softly. "I love you Clary, you know that right?"

She smiled against his lips, "I love you too Jace, always will."

**Well, I hope you liked it, leave me a review and let me know how I did. Be looking for an Infernal Devices story to be coming soon.**

**Thanks for reading, have a Merry Christmas!**


End file.
